


最亲的兄弟，最狠的敌人

by Ratouin



Series: 蘇英那些事兒 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 超級黑歷史，首po於2015年貼吧，之後轉移至lofter，po於2015.07.02，很抱歉我因為沒臉看內文，所以就不節錄了。（我是鼓足了多大的勇氣才會補將近五年前的檔）
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 蘇英那些事兒 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758556
Kudos: 17





	最亲的兄弟，最狠的敌人

**Author's Note:**

> 本來不是肉，在貼吧的同好極力鼓吹（催眠）下把肉寫完了，應該要修文但真的不敢重看，太丟臉了沒臉看，這是我開始寫同人文的動機（想看這個梗卻一直沒找到類似的文），如果不是蘇英太冷，我可能真的不會成為寫手（笑），所以一直沒刪掉它。
> 
> 避雷：文筆劇情都慘到不忍直視的狀況，還有當初的我標點符號到底在打啥鬼（完全看不下去所以無法修正，造成讀者的視覺困擾很抱歉），當時的我如此青澀無知狗血（現在也沒好到哪），居然還有人喜歡，我真的是......運氣很好。

厚重的地毯似乎被深夜的露氣浸染,冰冷而柔軟的觸感讓少年纖細的裸足有些凝滯,這夜的潮氣比以往還更加濃厚,刺入骨髓的寒氣讓少年冷不防的打了個冷顫。

  
稍顯幼小的手握住刻有雕花的古銅門把,細碎的露珠凝於上頭讓金屬亦發寒氣逼人,亞瑟屏住呼吸,門咿呀的聲音讓他的心臟又劇烈跳動了起來。

緊握匕首的手心沁出一層薄汗,他咬緊唇瓣,憑著依稀的印象摸索著斯科特的位置,暗黑中模糊的輪廓熟悉的有些不真實,哥哥胸膛隨著平穩的呼吸有韻律的上下起伏。

  
哥哥……如此靜謐安逸……亞瑟有些自嘲而無聲的笑了笑？

  
舉起雙手,卻在一瞬間似乎捕捉到了一閃而逝的精光,他無可挽回的遲疑了片刻。

  
斯科特敏捷的朝亞瑟手腕劈了下去，後者感到一陣麻痛而鬆了手,他下意識地想找尋匕首的蹤跡,卻被斯科特以迅雷之勢踢到房間的某一個角落，情勢完全的逆轉,他犯了嚴重的錯誤,獵殺腳色互換,從手持獵槍的獵人變成幾乎毫無反抗之力的獵物,又或許,從來就沒換過…….。

混亂的頭腦冷靜了下來,意識到完全沒辦法和哥哥進行肉搏戰,亞瑟幾乎是憑著直覺蹲身矮過一個迴踢,身高的劣勢發揮了一些意想不到的效果,或許他還有逃出這房間的可能。  
  
”天真” 像是察覺到弟弟的想法,斯科特一個冷笑,又是毫不手軟的一拳,未發育完全的骨骼處於完全的劣勢,就像是瀕死的獵物他只能緊摀住受創的腹部,喉嚨湧上的腥甜讓他清楚這場鬧劇的結果,踉蹌的往後退了幾步,幾秒鐘的搏鬥讓他失去了方向感,本是能掩蓋一切的漆黑反成了絕望的象徵。  
  
斯科特一個箭步上前,攬身攔腰撈起了正吃力站起的亞瑟  
  
”?!!”沒料到這一步的舉動,亞瑟立刻掙扎了起來,卻被突如其來的亮光刺的睜不開眼睛。

  
一陣天旋地轉,他回過意識時已被牢牢的壓制在床上動彈不得。

  
“我不是跟你說過?殺人要快、狠、準?!”斯科特玩味的看著身下嘗試掙脫卻徒勞無功的弟弟,慵懶的語調彷彿剛剛的激戰只是夢境。

  
亞瑟只是緊閉著唇,如翡翠茵綠的眼眸倔強的瞪視。

  
“怎嚜不說話?”美麗而危險的獵物總是特別耐人尋味,斯科特用空出的另一隻手輕撫著少年柔嫩的臉龐。

  
對於這種輕挑的動作感到十分不舒服,亞瑟別過了頭,卻被狠狠捏住下巴硬是轉了過來。

  
‘”你說……該怎麼辦呢?”如獵鷹銳利般的光芒掃射著亞瑟,斯科特加重了手上的力道。

  
出乎意料的,亞瑟勾起了微笑,像是月夜下的湖水擴散的漣漪,輕柔純真的像是出自內心的喜悅,斯科特被這反應給愣了心神,察覺束縛力的減弱,亞瑟趁機掄起右拳卻還是硬生生的被攔截,卻毫不在意。

  
“殺了我 ,不然哪天我照樣會殺了你”如刀劍般的話語從粉櫻色的嘴唇吐出,和臉上表情迥異而殘酷的內容讓斯科特淡去了戲謔的笑意,眼眸轉而深沉不可預測。

  
他輕輕俯下身,英俊的臉龐緩緩靠近,直到感受到彼此氣息的溫度。  
  
混合著菸草和威士忌的氣味襲來,或許還參有一些男人專屬的味道。  
  
亞瑟不適應的轉過了頭,如此壓迫而沉重的氛圍讓他感到無所適從,刻意偽裝的淡然如裂了縫的冰面,底下湖水的暗潮洶湧將一發不可收拾。

  
斯科特順勢咬上了少年圓潤的耳垂,亞瑟如預期的顫抖使他感到莫名的愉悅。

  
“我可不像你阿,愚蠢的弟弟,比起殺人,我想做更有趣的事情呢……”低沉的嗓音如惡魔班吟唱在耳邊,滿意的看到漂亮的瞳孔因慌張而放大。  
“什……”出於對未知的恐懼,亞瑟幾乎要驚叫出聲,卻被突如其來的吻吞噬了一切。

斯科特知道自己對身下少年的佔有欲早就超過一個兄長該有的限度，禁忌的果實總是特別讓人垂涎，柯克蘭家的男人從來不會有不敢的事情，他只是在等一個時刻。

如暴風雨的撕吻讓亞瑟喘不過氣來，腦袋因為缺氧而無法正常運作。  
少年的滋味比想像中甜美許多，離開被自己百般蹂躪的柔軟唇瓣，斯克特一掌抓住還沒有完全反應過來的少年的雙手，高舉過頭，扯掉自己的皮帶將他束縛住，亞瑟這才發現哥哥連睡衣都沒換下。

『早就被知道了嗎？』憤恨地看著眼前的紅髮男子，與其等著被處置，倒不如找最後的逃生機會。

亞瑟開始扭動身體想要掙脫，眼角餘光搜尋著被踢到暗處的匕首。

“亞蒂，別挑戰我的耐性，乖一點會比較好受”異常輕柔的語調讓人不寒而慄，刻意親暱的暱稱卻帶著滿滿的惡意。

斯科特壓下男孩掙扎的雙腿，開始解開自己的上衣。

亞瑟不可置信的瞪大眼睛，多虧了法蘭西斯那傢伙時常動不動就來一句調戲，他有些明白兄長的打算。

“放開我!你這混帳”

斯科特皺了皺眉，雖說野蠻也是一種情趣，可他可不希望待會因為這樣弄傷了這個漂亮的寶貝弟弟，這樣日後會少了多大的樂趣?

赤裸著直起身，他放開亞瑟走下床。

身上的重力頓減，亞瑟一個翻身想坐起，卻發現綑住雙手的皮帶被死死的綁在床頭。

就在他著急的想解開死結時，斯科特已經拿著一瓶典藏的威士忌走向他。

“Glenmorangie Finealta ，高貴而優雅，我愚蠢的弟弟，不要說哥哥對你不好啊”斯科特微笑的看著瞳孔放大的亞瑟。

“唔…”毫不留情地捏起下巴灌下去，亞瑟難受的感覺到酒精順著口腔直入而下，嗆鼻的味道讓他忍不住嗚咽，卻沒能讓對方停止手上的動作。

“威士忌是蘇/格/蘭人的浪漫”滿意地看著那雙因為酒精作用而泛起水霧的茵綠眼眸，斯科特舔了舔瓶口，略思考了一下，緩緩將手中還有三分之一的酒液往下倒。

冰冷的液體瞬間讓亞瑟打了個冷顫，晶瑩的酒紅色浸濕了有些透白的襯衫，泛出淡粉色的漂亮肌膚，斯科特幽深了眼瞳，俯下身技巧性的用嘴巴解開亞瑟的鈕扣，大手游移的往下，粗魯的扯破可憐的褲子，白皙的大腿挑起深層的慾望，斯科特惡劣的直往嬌嫩的大腿跟處揉捏。

仍在暈眩中的亞瑟像是察覺到了甚麼，想要夾緊阻擋，卻被更加蠻橫的打開，斯科特將膝蓋抵入，綿延而細碎的吻落在精緻的鎖骨，繾綣的轉入誘人的紅果，刻意的舔弄讓亞瑟不由自主的低喘。

“啊…”拼命忍耐卻仍擋不住一陣陣異樣感覺的襲來。

“這麼快就要感覺了?”斯科特低聲笑著。

此時的亞瑟也無法反唇相譏，他感覺自己渾身上下都在燃燒，羞恥的部位被人上下套弄，一波波的快感讓他幾乎快要崩潰，他仰起頭顱，脖頸在燈光下美好的線條引人遐思。

他們之間惡化的很快，亞瑟柯克蘭的存在已經對他開始造成威脅，只是這樣危險而刺激的關係讓他興奮地顫慄，縱使這帶刺的玫瑰有可能會讓自己遍體鱗傷，他還是不由自主地想要將之採擷。

只屬於自己，只能看著自己。

“喊哥哥…”在已是泛紅的耳邊呼出濕熱的氣息，斯科特邪邪一笑，騰出另一隻手撫由上而下的撫至他肖想以久的地帶，猛地加大了手上的力道，

“嘶…”

痛楚讓混沌的腦袋中有了一絲光明。

“不..要…放開”有些甜膩的哭腔反而助長了想要凌虐的獸慾，也不管前戲是否做足，毫不留情的頂入。

撕裂般的痛讓亞瑟泛出淚光，全身上下卻沒有絲毫氣力可以抵抗猛烈的侵入。

“你混…..”看著瓷白臉龐上劃過的淚珠，斯科特心念一動，伸手攬住亞瑟後頸，溫柔卻霸道的吻住，接下來不堪入耳的粗話化做了淫靡的低吟。

放肆地掠奪壇中的甜美，威士忌特有的香醇混雜著些許紅茶的氣息，鼻尖纏繞英/格/蘭特有清淡的玫瑰花香，斯科特發現自己好像有些醉了。

晶瑩的銀絲讓對方緋色的紅艷更加誘人，輕輕舔舐掉眼角的淚珠，斯科特心底生出幾許自己無法理解的情緒。

真的是醉了吧，他輕笑，繼續欲罷不能的品嘗這太過美好的一切。

.

“哈啊.....啊.....”痛苦逐漸被陌生的情潮取代，難以啟齒的地方傳來的酥麻讓他無所適從。

明明該是一場你死我活的搏鬥，為何會變成這樣？

“亞瑟......”嗓音因為動情而變得嘶啞，解開綁在床頭的結，斯科特一手摟住他的腰，將弟弟轉到正面攬進懷中，一個猛力。

“啊....”更深入的埋進，爆發的熱度從他胸口衝擊到欲望中心，從未有過的緊窒讓他灼燒，野獸般的慾望席捲而來幾乎衝破理智。

“停...不行!”破碎的呻吟，即使暈頭轉向，亞瑟仍拼命扭腰想閃躲，下意識咬緊的唇瓣泛出了一絲血跡。

“聲音那麼好聽，為甚麼不叫呢”刻意作對似的，他握上亞瑟的脆弱，惡意的玩弄，卻總是在最後關頭堵住讓他無法宣洩。

不願反應卻又無法克制，亞瑟狠狠的咬住了斯科特的肩膀。

毫不在意肩膀的刺痛，這樣如瀕死野獸的反擊反而讓他的血液更加沸騰。

“怎麼可以先去呢”帶著魅惑嗓音卻如惡魔般刺耳的呢喃在耳邊騷動，牢牢的鎖住他的腰，動作越加發狠。

看著猶待幾絲稚氣的臉龐閃過屈辱，斯科特有種變態的快感，他想要更多，更多。

一個挺腰，聽見悶哼一聲，達到頂點的瞬間，前所未有的顫慄讓斯科特有些消去的渴望又滿漲起來。

而身上的人兒濕漉漉的眼眸彷彿仍在迷茫，或許因為氣力耗盡，亞瑟神情中透出平時不輕易表現的脆弱。

斯科特想起他很久沒看到這樣真實的亞瑟了。

仰著紅撲撲的臉喊著哥哥的亞瑟，被自己欺負卻無法還手的亞瑟，看向他時眼中帶著憤恨的亞瑟，用冷漠武裝自己變的高傲的亞瑟，越發強悍而美麗的亞瑟，漸離漸遠快要形同陌路的亞瑟。

隨著他的成長，他們之間的距離似乎不斷的拉長。

他有一種難以言喻的的感覺在不斷膨脹，偏偏亞瑟在他面前表現的越來越冷淡的同時，轉身卻可以和歐洲大陸的那群傢伙打得火熱，莫名的焦灼和憤怒凌駕於他，如果可以，他會親自為他打造一座精緻華美的牢籠，讓他的世界只剩自己。

抬起精巧的下巴，仍在喘息的唇煽動著掠奪的劣情，他再一次粗暴的吻上。

“亞瑟柯克蘭，記住，我是你的第一個男人!”

FIN

** 8. Glenmorangie Finealta

Glenmorangie Finealta在蘇格蘭語義中，代表著“優雅，高貴”，它採用著1900年初的古老配方，更傳奇的是，此配方是在Glenmorangie 酒廠一本倉庫賬簿裏偶然發現的，至此便流傳下來。

Glenmorangie出産的威士忌特色鮮明，帶有濃厚的地方氣息。其麥芽威士忌分別産自三個地區，Glenmorangie 出自泰恩， Ardbeg 出自艾雷島，Glen Moray則産自埃爾金。Glenmorangie是麥芽威士忌的成功典範。公司早在上世紀80年代就開展國際宣傳活動，著力宣揚其産品的上佳品質和出色的手工釀造技藝，在世界各地掀起一股飲用純麥芽酒的風潮。每瓶Glenmorangie Finealta威士忌售價為$85.00。


End file.
